if god was one of us
by Sugerbliss
Summary: Hiei goes to yukina's grave, he is comfronted by an unexpected guest. consumed by guilt he has lost many things including people important to him. guilt is a sickness that consumes you and eventually destroys you. an appology is a cure for this disease.


If God was one of us

a dark figure walked through the streets in the stormy weather; he had his head hanging low. A car drove by and some water splashed him.

If God had a name, what would it be

the figure didn't seem to care, he just continued as if nothing had happened. Red eyes lifted and searched the area. Thunder stroke to reveal a graveyard.

And would you call it to his face

The figure entered the dark and gloomy place. Tombstones soon surrounded the the fire demon. Taking in a deep breath he continued walking till two demons appeared out of no where.

If you were faced with him in all his glory

taking out his sword the two demons attacked him. He mercilessly dealt with them, cutting the first one in half and beheading the second one.

What would you ask if you had just one question

The two demons fell to the floor dead and the swordsman put his sword away. "fools" he muttered underneath his breath before he continued back on his way.

And yeah yeah God is great yeah yeah God is good

he then came across a particular tombstone. He stood there for a while looking at it as if expected something to happen.

yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah

"you cant stay here forever, Hiei." said a voice from behind the fire demon. Hiei didn't even turn to the uninvited guest. "what do you want Mukuro?"

What if God was one of us

"for you to return to demon world." she said bluntly as she folded her arms. He ignored her still not budging to face her.

Just a slob like one of us

"there dead, Hiei. It's over." she said plainly. Crimson eyes closed as he tried to block the cold women out.

Just a stranger on the bus

"Is it necessary?" he asked in an angry tone. Mukuro raised an eyebrow. "is what necessary she asked." The fire demon turned and faced her. "you know what I mean!"

Trying to make his way home

there was a long moment of silence till Mukuro broke the silence. "Hiei, she chose this life." she said in a harsh manner.

If God had a face what would it look like

"I could have stopped her." he said challenging Mukuro. The lady looked at him oddly. "and then what?" she asked looking at the stubborn fire demon.

And would you want to see

the demon didn't answer her, he just stood there for a moment before he turned away. "precisely." she answered him directly "if you did anything she would have been very unhappy right now."

If seeing meant that you would have to believe

"but she would have been alive." he reasoned more towards himself then towards Mukuro. The red head shook her head in annoyance "You must adore guilt don't you?" she asked sarcastically. "what do you know?" asked the fire demon as he glanced her way.

In things like heaven and in Jesus and the saints and all the prophets

"i know that because of guilt, you didn't tell the girl from the start that you were her brother." she explained causing the fire demon to shut his eyes as he painfully remembered the past events.

And yeah yeah god is great yeah yeah god is good

"I know that because of guilt, you didn't go to her wedding." she continued. Mukuro grabbed Hiei by his shirt to keep his attention on her. "I know that because of guilt, you didn't see her for years."

yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah

she shook the fire demon to get some senses into him. "I know that because of guilt, you didn't see her children!" Bright red eyes suddenly jolted open, a sad expression was placed over his features. "I know that because of guilt, you didn't see her die!"

What if God was one of us

"Enough!" he screamed pulling away from the girl. "Hiei stop running away and deal with life." she demanded. Hiei turned to her with his face red with rage. "shut up. Your just a hypocrite, you think I'd actually take advise from someone who made the same mistake!" he yelled

Just a slob like one of us

The two became uncomfortable quiet for a long time. "you know... that was kind of the reason I was trying to tell you." she said crossing her arms and turning away. Hiei sighed then turned his attention towards Mukuro.

Just a stranger on the bus

"you know what guilt does?" she asked looking at the floor. "it starts small then it grows to consume and destroy you." she said closing her eyes. "I'm sorry." whispered the fire demon "it wasn't my attention to yell." he said.

Trying to make his way home

"It's alright." she said going over towards her fire demon "I shouldn't have pushed on you." Mokuro went side by side next to Hiei. "I'm amazed at how much can change in seventy years." said Hiei a little depressed.

He's trying to make his way home

"well for humans, its a long time." explained Mukuro as she took Hiei's arm. Hiei still couldn't bring himself to look at her. "that doesn't explain why Yukina would want to become a human." he said feeling lost.

Back up to heaven all alone

"Well Hiei, people do the strangest things for the people they love." She explained in the fire demons ear. Hiei chuckled and then pulled off. "fools." he said then turned as he went to leave.

Nobody calling on the phone

"now, where are you going?" asked Mukuro folding her arms in annoyance. Hiei paused then looked back at her. "to see an old friend, I have some unfinished business to take care of." he said with a grin on his face.

Except for the pope maybe in Rome

she smiled and then turned to leave. "so you decided to speak to him?" she asked a little curious causing the fire demon to shake his head. "no it's not that, it's just that I wont let guilt beat me again." he said watching her leave.

And yeah yeah God is great yeah yeah God is good

"well then tell him I said hello." she said and with that she was gone. Hiei then turned in front feeling a little less confident then before. "hopefully he talks to me." he said to himself and with that he disappeared into the darkness.

yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah

going passed a familiar road, Hiei came across a familiar house. Stopping in front of the door Hiei took in a deep breath, "it's now or never." he said to himself. The fire demon was about to knock till he felt awkward. "what am I doing?" he questioned himself.

What if god was one of us

The fire demon backed away and then leaped into the tree and was about to enter through the window till he felt a familiar ki. Turning his face towards the garden he leaped onto the cherry blossom tree and peaked down.

Just a slob like one of us

His eyes widened a bit as he saw his old friend. His long red hair was no longer red, but white. He didn't look old for his age, but he did look different. Jumping down on the floor he slowly approached the kitsune. "...Kurama?" he asked more surprised than anything else. White precious hair blew in the hair as the kitsune turned.

Just a stranger on the bus

Familiar green eyes gazed at Hiei. The fox seemed a bit startled at first, as if he didn't recognize the fire demon. Hiei felt very uneasy, there was no possible way that Kurama could forget him. But maybe Kurama did know him and was afraid of him. "Kurama?" he asked again sounding more of a plea than a question.

Trying to make his way home

"Do I know you?" asked the kitsune with a curious face. Hiei felt really nervous now. "It's me ...Hiei..." he said trying to convince the fox. Kurama turned his head as if he didn't understand, then shook his head.

Just trying to make his way home

"I'm sorry I don't believe we met child." he said sweetly. Hiei looked at him angrily. "yes we have you old fox!" he yelled causing Kurama to put a hand over his ear "I'm sorry, I didn't get that. Do you mind repeating yourself?" he asked causing Hiei to sigh loudly.

Like a holy rolling stone

Hiei sat down giving up and Kurama just smiled then turned back to his plants. It finally stopped raining, Hiei looked at his dear friend with a sad and broken look. "...Kurama..." he said as he turned away keeping his back towards the kitsune.

Back up to heaven all alone

"as much as you don't remember, I am very sorry." he said feeling regretful "I'm so sorry I wasn't there, that I-I..." he quickly turned to face the fox and speak when the fox pressed his index finger against his lips.

Just trying to make his way home

"shh." said Kurama with a smile "it's alright Hiei, I was just pulling your leg." he said innocently. Hiei stared at him for a while before responding "why the hell would you do that?" he asked angrily. Kurama smiled "oh don't be mad, it's been seventy years I just had to tease you." he chuckled.

Nobody calling on the phone

Hiei watched him then smiled and lightly chuckled with him. "you don't look old." he responded causing Kurama to smile and flip his hair towards the back. "thanks." he responded. They stood there in silence for a while before Hiei spoke again. "so, are you still mad?" Kurama shook his head lightly. "you know, I'm very sure Yukina is in a better place."

Except for the pope maybe in Rome

Hiei looked at him for a while than at the rainbow that appeared across the sky. "yeah... I believe so."...


End file.
